


I Have a Date

by phanipiel (Klaine_Lover)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Swearing, Misunderstandings, minor mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaine_Lover/pseuds/phanipiel
Summary: Dan and Phil are really close. Phil thinks they're dating, but Dan does not. Dan goes out on a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finally had time to write something. It's a little hard to write when you have three literature classes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

They’ve always been really close. Ever since Dan and Phil met on that train platform, seven years ago, they’ve been something more than friends. Yeah, they were best friends, but they were closer than most usually are. They cuddled all of the time and shared beds constantly. They hugged often, too.

However, they weren’t dating. Or at least Dan thought they weren’t. Every time they were asked if they were dating, Phil would just smile and politely say “no.”

Neither went on dates other people. There was no one Dan was ever interested in.

Actually, that’s a lie. Dan was interested in someone. The only problem was that he liked and Phil and Phil obviously didn’t like him back.

Well, that’s what Dan thought. Phil was interested in Dan very much. Actually Phil thought they were together. They just didn’t kiss or have sex. Phil also thought it would upset Dan a bit if they used the label “dating.”

Phil was in for a surprise on Friday night. They had been curled up on the couch watching Buffy. Once the episode ended, Dan stood up and stretched.

“We better get to bed, Philly,” he yawned.

Phil yawned, too, “Alright.”

As they were about to exit the lounge, Dan remembered something.

“Oh I forgot to tell you,” he started. “I have a date tomorrow night. We won’t be able to have anime night.”

Phil froze in shock. Why would Dan have a date? He thought they were together. Then Phil realized their relationship status wasn’t what he thought it was.

“Yo, Earth to Phil,” Dan said as he waved a hand in front of his roommate’s face.

“Oh sorry you just took me by surprise,” Phil swallowed. “What’s their name?”

Phil didn’t really care what the date’s name was, but Dan was his best friend. He’d still support him even if they weren’t boyfriends.

“Bob.”

Phil snorted. “His last name doesn’t happen to be Pancakes does it?” he quipped.

Dan rolled his eyes. “No, if it was, I’d have asked him where Eliza was.”

The room was silent as Dan and Phil stared at each other. A moment later, they burst into laughter.

The two walked to Phil’s room and Dan fell asleep almost instantly. Phil, however, was still awake. Silent tears streamed from his eyes. He didn’t want to disturb his best friend. Eventually, he fell asleep.

* * *

 

The next evening, Phil was in the lounge browsing Twitter and Tumblr when Dan walked in.

“How do I look?” Dan asked nervously.

Phil looked up and saw his roommate biting his lip and shifting his weight between his feet. He wore black skinnies, of course, and a navy blue button up. He looked gorgeous, but Phil couldn’t tell him that. They were just friends. Phil smiled brightly.

“You look great. Bob will like it,” Phil said.

“You really think so?”

“Of course. How could someone not?” Phil asked.

“Thanks, man,” Dan said.

Soon he was out the door and in a taxi on the way to a Japanese restaurant.

Meanwhile, back at the flat, Phil was really trying not to cry. The man he was in love with just went out the door on a date with someone else. He tried to occupy his time doing stuff. He tried watching anime, then tried playing Mario Kart, and then tried browsing Tumblr. He wasn’t able to do any of those things, because they all reminded him of Dan and all of his dash was just pics and gifs of them. Phil was sad, heartbroken, and frustrated. All of those emotions made him burst into sobs. Dan wasn’t there so he could be as loud as possible. Hopefully the neighbors won’t complain, or even worse, see what was going on.

* * *

 

The date had been going really well. Dan and Bob got along great. They had a lot of similar interests, like anime, Kanye West, and Shrek. They were holding hands over the table.

“Uh, Dan, I’ve got to tell you something,” Bob said.

“Um, sure, Bob,” Dan replied.

“I have to admit that I knew who you were when I asked you out. I watch you YouTube videos.”

“Oh,” Dan said stunned.

“Yeah,” Bob said.

“Well, that’s O.K. You probably would have found out eventually. OS do you have any favorite youtubers?” Dan asked. Then sarcastically he said “Besides me, of course.”

Bob chuckled. “I don’t really watch many. Manly just you and various gamers.”

“Do you watch any of my gaming videos?” Dan asked.

“No, sorry,” Bob said. “I don’t particularly like that Phil guy.”

“What?” Dan asked confused.

“I don’t like Phil,” Bob shrugged.

“Excuse me, I have to leave,” Dan said as he stood up rapidly.

“Why? Did I say something wrong?” Bob asked.

Dan gave an ‘Are you serious?’ face. “You do realize Phil is my best friend and roommate, right?”

Bob just stared.

“If someone is going to date me, they’re going to have to like Phil. We’re together almost 24/7. Goodbye, Bob.”

Dan walked right out of the restaurant and hailed a cab.

* * *

 

Phil didn’t hear the door open because he was blasting music through earbuds. He had stopped crying and wanted to drown out his thoughts. He did notice movement in the corner of his eye. Phil looked up at his roommate in the doorway and took out his earbuds.

“Hey what are you doing back so soon?” Phil asked softly.

“It’s not going to work out with Bob. I found out he doesn’t like the most important person in my life,” Dan answered.

“Kanye?” Phil asked jokingly.

“Nope,” Dan said with a smile.

“Shrek?” Phil tried.

“No actually loves them both. Or maybe not. Apparently he watches my videos. Actually he probably didn’t lie considering he was very confident in saying that he doesn’t like you,” Dan replied.

“So what’s the big deal?” Phil shrugged. “Not everyone in the world is going to like me.”

“But you’re my best friend. I’m not dating anyone who doesn’t like you. Would you date someone that hated me?”

“No, I wouldn’t,” Phil smiled. ‘I wouldn’t even date anyone that wasn’t you,’ he thought.

“Come here.” Phil said reaching his arms out. “You had a bad date, so you need cuddles.”

Dan grinned and moved towards the bed. Then he noticed something and furrowed his brow.

“Your eyes are red. Have you been crying?” Dan asked.

“Yeah…I watched The Notebook,” Phil lied.

“By yourself?” Dan asked as he was enveloped into Phil’s arms. “You know that’s not a movie to watch by yourself.”

“Yeah, well I forgot.”

“O.K.” Dan said. “Now do you want to tell me the truth?”

There was a pause.

“How did you know?” Phil asked quietly.

Dan gave him a look. “We’ve known each other for seven years. I think I know when you’re lying. So what’s up?”

Phil sighed. “Recently I found out the guy I have a crush on doesn’t like me back.”

“Aww, Philly,” Dan said. “Unrequited crushes are the worst, I know. I think you need cuddles more than me.”

“Thanks, Danny,” Phil said.

They squeezed together in a loving hug while lying down.

“O.K. Who’s this guy? Who do I need to kill? No one’s getting away with breaking my Philly’s heart,” Dan said.

Phil smiled. “That won’t be necessary. You said you’ve had unrequited crushes before?”

“Uh, did I say that? I meant it just in general, not personally,” Dan fibbed.

“Now who’s the one lying?” Phil said.

Dan sighed. “Alright it was you.”

“Wait, what? You had a crush on me?”

Dan nodded. “We’ve always been close. Most best friends don’t cuddle, so, yeah. When people asked if we were dating, you’ve always denied it.”

“Yeah, because I didn’t think you’d be comfortable if I said we were. Honestly, I thought we were together this whole time,” Phil said softly.

“Oh. But wait, we’ve never kissed, let alone have sex.”

“I just thought you were asexual or biromantic heterosexual or something,” Phil shrugged.

“Oh no, I’m definitely panromantic pansexual. So, when I told you I had a date…?” Dan said.

“Yeah, I was stunned,” Phil replied.

“Oh shit, Phil, I’m so sorry,” Dan said as tears formed in his eyes. This caused Phil to start crying again.

“I’m so, so, so sorry,” Dan sobbed.

Phil wiped his roommate’s face. “Hey, it’s alright.”

“No, it’s not, Phil. I really hurt you. If I had known you considered us dating, I would have never gone on that date,” Dan assured.

“What do you mean ‘considered?’ I thought it is quite obvious that we aren’t dating. Or at least you made it obvious when you went on that date.”

“Well, when you think about it, I’d say we are dating, or we were,” Dan said.

“But you no longer have a crush on me,” Phil said.

“Who ever said that? Not only do I have crush on you, but I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you,” Dan said.

Phil thought he was going to cry again. “I love you, too, Dan. I love you so much.”

They grinned at each other and Dan’s eyes flicked down to Phil’s lips and back up to his eyes.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Phil nodded as he leaned in.

After a few loving pecks, they watched some anime.

* * *

 

A few months later, while hanging out at Felix and Marzia’s house, Dan and Phil were cuddling on a couch. There were a couple other friends there.

“Oh God, when are you two going to finally date?” PJ asked exasperated.

The two cuddling men just smirked and turned their heads toward each other. Dan leaned in and pecked his boyfriend’s lips. None of their friends would probably ask about that ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, prompts, or whatever, you can comment below or message me on Tumblr @danandphilblog or @readinglitblog.


End file.
